totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Życie na sawannie
Totalna Porażka: w Australijskim Buszu ''- ''Odcinek Pierwszy Na ekranie widać prowadzącą ten program, siedzi na środku sawanny na wygodnym foteliku. Obok niej znajdują się stażyści i jej pomocnik. Emily - 'Hejka ! Witajcie w słonecznej Australii ! Przedstawiać się nie muszę, bo mnie każdy zna....prawda ? '''Stażysta - '''No...nie. ''Wstaje z fotela. 'Emily - '''Z wami to jak z dziećmi, nazywam się Emily...nazwiska nie podam, jestem prowadzącą. A to mój pomocnik......Dżohan ? '''Johan - '''Jestem Johan. '''Emily - '''Niech będzie Dżohan. '''Johan - '''No dobra. '''Emily - '''Za chwilę przyjedzie tu....grupka ludzi...jeszcze nie wiedzą co ich czeka. ''Czekając na nich, Emily siada, zakłada okulary (przeciwsłoneczne) i się opala. Po kilku minutach przyjeżdża do niej....mały ciasny busik, z którego wychodzą uczestnicy..., a raczej spadają. 'DelRey - '''Ała ! Moje włosy ! Zejdźcie ze mnie ! '''Gwen - '''To nie są wakacje księżniczko. '''Emily - '''Oj tak ! To będzie ciekawy sezon. ''Opening.... 'Emily - '''Ekhem....jestem tutaj. '''Lindsay - '''A czemu nie ma Samanty ? '''Emily - '''A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć ? '''Gwen - '''To zaczniesz w końcu ? '''Emily - '''No tak...po pierwsze to nie będzie normalny sezon. To będzie coś ala przetrwanie. '''Owen - '''Ale będzie jedzenie ? '''Emily - '''To już zależy od ciebie. '''Owen - '''Ode mnie ? '''Emily - '''Wracając, za chwilę podzielimy was na drużyny, ale najpierw krótkie rozeznanie....jak widzicie wokoło nie ma nic. Ani domków, ani bufetu....niczego. '''Lindsay - '''Mamuniu ! '''Emily - '''Aha, to jest...Dżohan. ''Pokazuje na Johana, który coś przenosi. 'Johan - '''Siemka. '''Emily - '''On jest moim pomocnikiem, nie waszym. '''Zoey - '''Przepraszam, że się pytam, ale czy tamta willa jest nasza ? '''Emily - '''Nie, to jest mój dom, ja w nim mieszkam i nikt nie ma prawa tam wejść oprócz mnie. Ale dobra, wasze domki....zbudujecie sami, to będzie wasze pierwsze zadanie....ogólnie zasady są jak we wszystkich sezonach...będą ceremonie eliminacji, obok tamtych drzew. ''Pokazuje na jakieś sześć drzew, tworzących koło. 'Emily - '''A teraz poznajmy zawodników ! Jako pierwszy Scott. ''Scott właśnie coś struga z drewna. 'Scott - '''Tak...tak.....teraz mam ważniejsze sprawy. '''Emily - '''A skąd masz ten nóż ? '''Scott - '''No chyba muszę czymś strugać, prawda ? '''Emily - '''Noże są zabronione. ''Bierze jego nóż i wrzuca do palącego się ogniska. 'Emily - '''W tym sezonie, nie możecie mieć nic ze świata zewnętrznego. Kolejny jest....Cody ! Czyli ten, co lubi... '''Cody - '''Nie muszisz kończyć. A po drugie.....cześć dziewczyny. '''Emily - '''Następna na naszej liście to Courtney ! W skrócie, dziewczyna co lubi wygrywać. '''Courtney - '''Zemszczę się na was ! Ta sprawa już jest w sądzie. '''Lindsay - '''O co jej chodzi ? '''Emily - '''Na pewno oto, że w poprzednim sezonie odpadła w Podsumowaniu. Kto by tego nie oglądał. '''Lindsay - '''Aha, to ! Pamiętam, że na ciebie głosowałam. '''Courtney - '''Grr. Ten sezon będzie mój. '''Emily - '''Następna osoba....Cameron ! Czyli, mądra głowa. '''Cameron - '''Bez przesady, nie jestem znów taki mądry. '''Emily - '''Ale za to skromny....o, zrymowało się ! '''Cameron - '''Tak szczerze to to nie był rym. '''Emily - '''Mniejsza o to...Zoey ! '''Zoey - '''Miło mi was poznać. '''Cody - '''Przecież już się znamy. '''Zoey - '''W sumie, to tak. '''Emily - '''Teraz Alejandro ! '''Alejandro - '''Całuję rączki. ''Całuje w rękę Lindsay. 'Lindsay - '''Och...Alejandro...jakiś ty miły. '''Alejandro - '''Jak trzeba to zawsze. '''Courtney - '''Dobra rada, nie daj się omamić. '''Lindsay - '''Co ? '''Emily - '''Kolejna na liście to Lindsay ! '''Lindsay - '''O, to ja ! ''Skacze z radości. 'Emily - '''Czy mi się wydaje, czy jesteś taka jedyna na całym świecie ? '''Lindsay - '''Może ? '''Emily - '''Ale wróćmy do tematu...Owen ! Chłopak, który lubi jeść. '''Owen - '''Bardzo....i czemu nie ma bufetu ? '''Emily - '''Spokojnie Owen, w swoim czasie. '''Owen - '''Ale ja jestem głodny ! '''Emily - '''Musisz czekać, bo teraz.Gwen ! Czyli.... '''Gwen - '''Chyba już każdy wie, że jestem gotką. '''Emily - '''Ponurą gotką. '''Gwen - '''Jak chcesz. '''Emily - '''A teraz poznamy nowe osoby, których jeszcze nie widzieliście. Najpierw Dex. '''Dex - '''Siema. '''Emily - '''Coś ala drugi Duncan. '''Courtney - '''A właśnie, czemu go nie ma ? '''Emily - '''Sorry, nie zakwalifikował się. '''Gwen - '''Szkoda.... '''Emily - '''A teraz Slash. Czyli Eva, w wersji męskiej. '''Slash - '''Przyłożyć ci ? '''Emily - '''Zostaw na kogoś innego, bo wylecisz. '''Slash - '''Dobra. (ponuro) '''Emily - '''Przed nami księżniczka, piosenkarka i aktorka w jednym, czyli DelRey. '''DelRey - '''Witajcie. '''Gwen - '''Tandeciara. '''DelRey - '''Uważaj, co mówisz. '''Emily - '''A teraz słuchaczka co uwielbia polski zespół....Pank. '''Pank - '''Cześć. '''Emily - '''I tyle ? Nie no, po prostu drugi B. '''Zoey '(pokój zwierz.) Wydaje się być miła. 'Emily - '''Kolejna, czyli Nica. '''Nica - ''Mowa jest srebrem, a milczenie złotem'. 'Emily - '''To mnie zdziwiło.....no i ostatnia osoba, czyli Jeanette. '''Jeanette - '''Hej wszystkim. '''Emily - '''A teraz pora na wybór drużyn. '''Cameron - '''Nareszcie, bo te słońce strasznie przypieka. '''Emily - '''W tym sezonie będą trzy drużyny, mało, prawda ? '''Cody - '''W porównaniu z tamtym sezonem to tak. '''Emily - '''Pierwsza drużyna to Miłe Koale. Będą w niej: Cody.....Lindsay.... '''Lindsay - '''Juhuu ! Jestem koalą ! '''Emily - '......Alejandro.... 'Alejandro - '''Zapowiada się nieźle. '''Emily - '......Jeanette...i......Pank. 'Jeanette - '''Fajna drużyna. '''Emily - '''Drużyna nr 2, czyli Wściekłe Dingo. W tej drużynie są....Scott... '''Scott - '''Niedobrze. '''Emily - '.....Zoey..... 'Zoey - '''Ja niby jestem wściekła ? '''Emily - '''Nie....Cameron.... '''Cameron - '''Jestem Z Zoey, więc nie moż być tak źle. '''Emily - '.......Dex..... 'Dex - '''Spoko. '''Emily -' .........i.....DelRey.... 'DelRey - '''Już lepszej drużyny nie było ? Naprawdę ? '''Emily - '''Nie, nie było.....reszta to Normalne Kangury. '''Courtney - '''On to chyba nie pasuje do tej drużyny. ''Wskazuje na Slasha. 'Slash - '''Ej, chcesz naprawdę dostać ? '''Courtney - '''Nie bądź taki szybki. '''Emily - '''Ej,...spokój. '''Pank - '(po cichu) To....jakie jest zadanie ? 'Emily - '''Aha, drużyny.....uwaga....waszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie po prostu zrobienie sobie domu, taki jaki zrobicie, będzie wasz. Polecam dom z gałęzi lub z trawy, ale to już zależy od was. Ta drużyna, która zrobi najpiękniejszy, największy, itd. domek wygra. A ta która zrobi najbrzydszy przegra. Zrozumieliście ? '''Jeanette - '''Tak. '''Emily - '''Domki będę oceniała ja sama, macie na to 30 minut, czas......START ! ''Każda drużyna poszła w inną stronę. Miłe Koale 'Alejandro - '''To z czego robimy ten dom ? '''Jeanette - '''Z czegoś twardego i wytrzymałego. '''Cody - '''Może z gałęzi ? '''Jeanette - '''Chętnie, ale tu jest tego za mało. '''Lindsay - '''Przecież tu są same małe roślinki. '''Alejandro - '''To są krzewy, Lindsay. '''Lindsay - '''Przecież wiem. ''Zarumieniła się. 'Cody - '''Pank, masz jakiś pomysł ? '''Pank - '''Myślę, żeby zrobić domek na drzewie. '''Cody - '''Nie taki zły pomysł. '''Jeanette - '''Po pierwsze, są za małe, a po drugie..... '''Lindsay - '''Ej no zrobimy ten dom, czy tu tak będziemy siedzieć i ględzić ? '''Jeanette - '''No dobra, ale jakby co, to będzie na ciebie. '''Lindsay - '''Ok. Domek będzie na tamtych drzewach. ''Pokazuje na dwa małe, liche drzewa. 'Jeanette - '''Ty sobie żartujesz ? '''Alejandro - '''Zgadzam się, lepsze będą te drzewa. ''Wskazuje na dwa średniej wielkości drzewa. 'Lindsay - '''Ok, a sam dom robimy z...... '''Pank - '''Trawy ? '''Cody - '''Dom z trawy ? '''Pank - '''W sensie dach, a dom polecam z ziemi. Jest twarda. '''Jeanette - '''No to do dzieła. ''I zaczynają pracować. Wściekłe Dingo 'DelRey - '''Już mówię od razu, nie będę pracowała. '''Dex - '''Ej no, każdy pracuje. '''DelRey - '''Nie, że jestem niemiła, ale........nie. '''Zoey - '''No dobra, poradzimy sobie bez niej, to od czego zaczynamy ? '''Cameron - '''No od planu. '''Zoey - '''Domek niech będzie mały, zajmie mniej roboty. '''DelRey - '''Zróbcie duży dom, w końcu chcę mieć oddzielny pokój. '''Scott - '''Jeśli chcesz mieć to rób sobie sama. '''DelRey - '''Mam was dosyć. '''Dex - '''I co zrezygnujesz ? '''DelRey - '''Nie ! '''Zoey - '''Ludzie, cicho bądźcie. Mam pomysł, żeby dom zrobić największy i najpiękniejszy. Wtedy na pewno wygramy. '''Cameron - '''A z czego go zrobimy ? '''Scott - '''Z tych drzew, są chyba jedynym dobrym materiałrm. '''DelRey - '''Ale.... '''Zoey - '''Dobra. '''DelRey - '''No, ale drzew jest ZA MAŁO ! ''Nikt nie zwraca na nią uwagę. 'Cameron - '''Wiem, wiem. Też tak sądzę. '''DelRey - '''To co zrobimy ? '''Cameron - '''No...nic. ''I wszyscy zaczęli pracować.......z wyjątkiem DelRey. Normalne Kangury 'Courtney - '''Ej ! Wszyscy do mnie ! ''Nikt jej nie słucha, z wyjątkiem Owena, który przyszedł. Jeśli chodzi o resztę, to Gwen próbuje zrobić sama domek, bez pomocy innych, Nica od 5 minut patrzy w niebo, a Slash walczy z drzewem. 'Owen - '''Co chcesz ? '''Courtney - '''Czemu nikt więcej nie przyszedł ? '''Owen - '''Gwen bud..... '''Courtney - '''To mnie nie obchodzi. I czemu Gwen buduje sama domek ? '''Owen - '''Nie sama, pomagam jej. '''Courtney - '''Tylko tego brakowało.......Mogę wam pomóc ? '''Owen - '''Sorry, Gwen powiedziała, że nie chce żadnej pomocy.....i muszę iść. ''Owen pobiegł pomóc Gwen. 'Courtney - '(do siebie) A co ja mam robić ?! Miłe Koale U nich praca wychodzi na ogół dobrze. Jedynym kłopotem jest to, że z ziemi nie da się zrobić domu ! 'Jeanette - '''Ten dom....nam nie wychodzi, z ziemi nie da się tego zrobić. '''Pank - '''Jak nie, to zostały nam tylko gałęzie. '''Alejandro - '''Warto spróbować. Tylko co my zrobimy z tą ziemią na drzewie ? '''Lindsay - '''To będzie podłoga. '''Jeanette - '''Dobry pomysł, to tak, ja, Alejandro i Cody będziemy przygotowywali gałęzie na dom. A Pank i Lindsay będą ugniatać ziemię na górze, ok ? '''Cody - '''Może być. ''I się rozeszli. U Jeanette, Alejandro i Cody'ego. 'Jeanette - '''Ok, plan jest taki, z każdego drzewa będziemy brali gałęzie, ułożymy je na stos w tamtym miejscu. ''Pokazuje na tamto miejsce. 'Cody - '''No dobra, to zaczynajmy. ''I zaczęli pracę, Alejandro brał gałęzie bardzo szybko, nawet obrywał liście. Cody'emu natomiast szło gorzej, jedna gałąź zajęła mu sporo czasu. Jeanette szło średnio. 'Alejandro - '''Cody, no naprawdę ? Tak trudno oderwać jedną gałązkę ? '''Cody - '''Przecież one są cięzkie. '''Alejandro - '''Dla mnie nie, a po drugie, Jeanette liście też obrywamy ? '''Jeanette - '''Najlepiej zróbmy dwa stosy, gałęzi i liści, zgoda ? '''Alejandro - '''No dobra. ''U Pank i Lindsay. Ugniatywanie ziemi szło im dobrze, w końcu była to łatwa robota. Szybko skończyły, a potem siedziały pod drzewem i odpoczywały. 'Lindsay - '''Czemu jesteś taka nieśmiała ? '''Pank - '''Nie wiem. '''Lindsay - '''Moim zdaniem, powinnaś się odprężyć. '''Pank - '''Właśnie to robię....i....możesz już skończyć gadać ? '''Lindsay - '''Yyyy.....dobra. Wściekłe Dingo ''W tej drużynie praca idzie bardzo szybko. Każdy bierze gałęzie i powoli wychodzi z tego mały, ale ładny domek. Mały, bo...gałęzi jest za mało. 'Zoey - '''Spodziewałam się, że domek będzie...większy. '''DelRey - '''No właśnie, przecież każdy wie z tego nie da się zrobić domu. '''Dex - '''Jakoś tamtej drużynie to wychodzi (Koale). '''Zoey - '''No bo oni jeszcze mają drzewa, na swojej połowie, a my nie. '''Cameron - '''No ale nie ma co narzekać, domek jest mały, ale gotowy. '''DelRey - '''Nie wiem tylko, czy nas pomieści. '''Zoey - '''Ktoś będzie spał na dworze ? ''Nikt się nie oddzywa. 'Zoey - '''No ok, pora zająć się za dach, zróbmy go z trawy. '''Scott - '''Z trawy ?! '''Zoey - '''Czemu nie ? '''Scott - '''No, a jak będzie padał deszcz. '''Zoey - '''O tym nie pomyślałam. '''Dex - '''O, mam ! Dom niech będzie z liści. '''Cameron - '''Jakich liści ? '''Dex - '''Tych z gałęzi. '''Zoey - '''No to do roboty. ''I po tych słowach, każdy, z wyjątkiem DelRey, zaczął się za pracę, wszyscy brali liście i spokojnie kładli na dach nieskończonego domu. Normalne Kangury U Gwen i Owena. 'Gwen - '''Owen, prędzej dawaj te gałęzie, nie mamy czasu. '''Owen - '''No to może kogoś zawołamy ? '''Gwen - '''No, ale kogo ? ''Owen rozgląda się i nie zauważa nikogo chcącego pomóc, no może tylko Courtney. 'Owen - '''To może zawołamy Courtney ? '''Gwen - '''Ile mam ci powtarzać, że NIE. '''Owen - '''No, ale tak to tego nie skończymy. '''Gwen - '''Zawołaj Nicę. '''Owen - '''Ok. ''Poszedł po nią. Ona zaś ciągle patrzyła się w chmury. 'Owen - '''Yyy....mogłabyś przyjść nam pomóc budować domek ? ''Nica nie odpowiada. 'Owen - '''No....proszę, odezwij się......halo ? '''Nica - '''Dasz mi spokój ? '''Owen - '''No, ale bez ciebie.....przegramy. I ty odpadniesz. '''Nica - '''No dobra, niech ci będzie. '''Owen - '''Chodź za mną. ''I poszli do Gwen. 'Gwen - '''No, jesteś....bierz te gałęzie i buduj dom, potem dach i tak dalej, rozumiesz ? '''Nica - '''Ochh....tak, rozumiem. '''Owen - '''No to pracuj. ''I cała trójka zaczęła pracować, pod bacznym okiem Courtney, która kipiła ze złości. Miłe Koale u Alejandro, Jeanette i Cody'ego 'Cody - '''Ta praca nam wychodzi za długo, prawda ? '''Jeanette - '''Czemu ? '''Cody - '''Inne drużyny już mają chociaż w pół zrobione domki, a my ? '''Jeanette - '''On ma rację, Alejandro pośpiesz się. '''Alejandro - '''No dobra, w sumie to już mamy chyba wystarczającą ilość gałęzi, chodźmy do dziewczyn. '''Cody - 'Ścigamy się ? 'Jeanette - '''Naprawdę ? Z ciebie jest aż takie małe dziecko ? '''Cody - '''Yyy... '''Jeanette - '''No właśnie. ''Za minutę byli już na miejscu, zobaczyli tam Pank i Lindsay siedzące po drzewem. 'Jeanette - '''No już dziewczyny, do roboty. '''Lindsay - '''Ale jakiej ? '''Jeanette - '''I ty się..... '''Alejandro - '''Nie martw się, przemówię im do rozsądku, a ty już zacznij pracować. '''Jeanette - '''Włazisz pierwszy Cody. '''Cody - '''Czemu ja ? '''Jeanette - '''Przy okazji weź te gałęzie i liście, ktoś to w końcu musi to wziąć. '''Cody - '''No dobra, dobra. ''Bierze stos gałęzi i lisći i wchodzi z nim na drzewo. 'Cody - '''Dać ci drabinkę czy sama wejdziesz ? '''Jeanette - '''Nie, nie musisz. ''Jeanette szybko i energicznie wchodzi na drzewo. 'Jeanette - '''No dobra, a teraz budujemy, bo nie mamy czasu, najpierw ściany budynku. '''Cody - '''Ok. ''Na dole. 'Alejandro - '''Dziewczyny, mam do was pewną propozycję. '''Lindsay - '(pok.zwierz.) Założę się, że będzie chciał założyć sojusz, no, ale jak tu nie oprzeć się jego pięknym niebieskim oczom. 'Alejandro - '''Dziewczyny, czy chciałybyście mi pomóc robić nasz dom ? '''Pank - '(pok.zwierz.) Jak na niego to.......to jest dziwne. 'Lindsay - '(pok.zwierz.) Może się pomylił. 'Alejandro - '(pok.zwierz.) Z sojuszem jeszcze poczekam nie można go robić za szybko, bo będą podejrzewali. 'Lindsay - '''No...czemu nie, prawda ? '''Pank - '''To co mamy robić ? '''Alejandro - '''Po prostu podawajcie mi gałęzie, a je będę wkładał, ok ? '''Lindsay - '''No dobra ! '''Alejandro - '''Pomóc wam wejść ? '''Pank - '''Ja sobię poradzę. ''I wchodzi. 'Lindsay - '''A.....mi pomożesz ? '''Alejandro - '''Oczywiście. Wejdź na mnie. '''Lindsay - '(pok.zwierz.) Jak tu można mu się nie oprzeć ? Lindsay wchodzi na Alejandro, a on wchodzi na drzewo razem z nią. 'Lindsay - '''Jak miło. ''Lindsay schodzi z niego. 'Alejandro - '''To co pomożecie mi ? ''Dziewczyny podają mu gałęzie, a potem liście. Wściekłe Dingo Ta drużyna już prawie skończyła swój dom, zostało im tylko trochę liści na dach i ich dom będzie skończony. 'Scott - '''Wedug mnie dzisiaj wygramy. '''Zoey - '''No przyznam, za chwilę skończymy. '''DelRey - '''Problem jest tylko w tym, że ten DOM JEST ZA MAŁY. '''Zoey - '''To i tak jest już najmniejszy problem. '''DelRey - '''No dobra...., ale żeby wygrać powinniśmy ten dom jakoś przyozdobić. '''Cameron - '''Zgadzam się, wtedy na pewno wygramy. '''Dex - '''No, ale co proponujecie ? Niech zgadnę....motylki i tęczę ? '''DelRey - '''Nie coś bardziej... '''Scott - '''No i dom skończony. '''DelRey - 'Świetnie, a więc dekoracje powinny być w stylu orientalnym, tam jakaś trawa, tu jakieś kamienie, co wy na to ? 'Zoey - '''Mi pasuje.....tylko, ile mamy czasu ? ''Cała drużyna patrzy na zegar. 'Dex - '''Nie wiem czy się wyrobimy w 7 minut. '''Zoey - '''Dobra, to zacznijmy, nich każdy coś zrobi to już będzie ładnie. ''Każdy poszedł w inną stronę, jedni brali małe rzeczy jak trawa, a inni duże, jak całe drzewo. 'Cameron - '''Te kamyczki, będą pięknie wyglądały jako......wycieraczka ! '''DelRey - '''Myślisz podobnie jak ja. '''Cameron - '''Dzięki. ''Cameron wziął kamienie i robił z nich 'wycieraczkę do butów'. 'Zoey - '''Co by tu jeszcze wziąć.... '''Scott - '''Ja biorę drzewo. '''Zoey - '''Ale po co ? '''Scott - '''Yyyy, bo będzie cień. '''Zoey - '''Doby pomysł. ''Scott wziął drzewo i położył w 'doniczce' (w sensie kupki ziemi) przed domem. Inni też mieli równie ciekawe pomysły. Normalne Kangury 'Gwen - '''Zostało jakieś....5 minut. '''Owen - '''Może jednak zawołać.... '''Gwen - '''Nica, przyjdź tu ze Slashem, ok ? '''Nica - '''Dobrze jaśnie pani. ''I poszła. 'Gwen - 'Ściany są już prawie gotowe. 'Owen - '''Zajmę się dachem. '''Gwen - '''A ja dokończę.... '''Owen - '''Co ? '''Gwen - '''Już nie ma gałęzi. '''Owen - '''No pięknie, pójść po nie ? '''Gwen - '''Nie, zaczekaj na Slasha i Nicę. ''Po 2 dwóch minutach przyszli. 'Slash - '''Czego chcesz ? '''Gwen - '''Powiedz, że masz gałęzie. '''Slash - '''No....mam, a co ? '''Gwen - '''Ale jakie ? '''Nica - '''Może ja powiem, Slash nie ma gałęzi. '''Gwen - '''To co ma ? '''Slash - '''Mam.....drzewo. ''Wyrywa drzewo z ziemi i daje Gwen. 'Gwen - '''Lepsze to niż nic, a więc ja robię ściany, a reszta dach. '''Owen - '''Ale ja już dach zrobiłem. '''Gwen - '''No to pomóżcie mi robić ściany. '''Nica - '''Dobrze. Miłe Koale ''Z oddali słychać odgłos Emily, mówiącej przez megafon. 'Emily - '''Uwaga ! Zostały 3 minuty ! '''Cody - '''Nie wyrobimy się. Nie mamy przecież nawet zrobionego dachu.....no i połowy ścian. '''Alejandro - '''Dachem mogą być liście drzewa, w końcu to jest domek na drzewie. '''Jeanette - '''Masz rację, ale może wyrobimy się z tymi ścianami, przyśpieszcie pracę. '''Pank - '''To nie ma sensu. '''Lindsay - '''Ej no, nie martwcie się, przecież na pewno nie odpadniemy, a zwłaszcza ja. '''Jeanette - '''A czemu nie ty ? '''Lindsay - '''W końcu...najbardziej wam pomagałam. '''Jeanette - '''Ty ? '''Lindsay - '''Cieszcie się, że chociaż mamy podłogę w domu, prawda Pank ? '''Pank - '''No....wiesz... '''Jeanette - '''Podłoga to za mało. '''Emily - '(przez megafon) Koniec czasu ! Drużyny, skierujcie się teraz w stronę domu Miłych Koali, tam powiem wam resztę. Werdykt Po kilku minutach wszyscy byli już na miejscu. 'Emily - '''Moim zdaniem domki wyszły wam świetnie....co niektórym nie.....i ci na pewno przegrają......i będą na ceremonii e..... '''Courtney - '''Możesz szybiej ? '''Emily - '''No dobra, ale najpierw komunikat, meble w waszych domach będziecie, jeśli chcecie oczywiście, robili w czasie wolnym. Resztę komunikatów na Ceremonii Eliminacji na którą muszą przyjść WSZYSCY. '''Courtney - '''To kto wygrał ? '''Emily - '''Spokojnie, zacznijmy od tego. Wasze domy będę oceniała w kategoriach: Wygląd, Pomysłowość, Wytrzymałość. W skrócie WPW. Zacznijmy od domu Miłych Koali..... '''Jeanette - '''Już po nas. '''Emily - '''Wygląd:....2/10....no ludzie, jak można było nieskończyć domu w tak długim czasie ? '''Lindsay - '''To nie moja wina. '''Jeanette - '''Na pewno ?! '''Lindsay - '''Tak, na pewno. '''Emily - '''Pomysłowość:.....8/10, dobry pomysł z domkiem na drzewie. No i Wytrzymałość: 5/10, nawet nie tak źle. '''Cody - '''Może i nie przegramy. '''Emily - '''Teraz zapraszam wszystkich do domu Wściekłych Dingo. ''Wszyscy poszli w tamto miejsce. 'Emily - 'Łał...ten dom to...rewelacja. 'DelRey - '''Juhuu ! '''Emily - '''Wygląd: 8/10, dobry pomysł z tymi dekoracjami. '''Zoey - '''Dzięki. '''Emily - '''Pomysłowość:4/10. I Wytrzymałość:..................6/10. Co wy na to ? '''Cameron - '''Chyba wygramy !!! '''Emily - '''Czyli, że dobrze. Teraz przejdźmy do domu Normalnych Kangurów. ''Zawodnicy poszli. 'Emily - '''No i nasz ostatni dom, a więc tak: Wygląd: 3/10. '''Gwen - '''Już po nas. '''Emily - '''Pomysłowość: 3/10, a Wytrzymałość: 4/10. '''Nica - '''Czyżeśmy przegrali ? '''Emily - '''Za chwilę się dowiemy, bo pora na Tabelę Wyników. ''Na ekranie (ekran znajduje się na drzewie) widać Tabelę Wyników: 1. Wściekłe Dingo (18/30 p.) 2. Miłe Koale (15/30 p.) 3. Normalne Kangury (10/30 p.) 'Emily - '''No wyniki już znamy, czyli wygrywają Wściekłe Dingo !! '''Dex - '''Wiedziałem. '''Emily - '''A przegrywają Normalne Kangury... '''Owen - '''To musi być akurat dzisiaj ? '''Emily - '''Tak, dzisiaj, a po drugie wszystkie drużyny za mną, idziemy na Ceremonię Eliminacji. Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Emily - '''Wszyscy są ? '''Scott - '''No tak. '''Emily - '''To ok, ale zanim zacznie się ceremonia eliminacji Kangurów to najpierw ważne komunikaty. Najpierw jeśli chodzi o jedzenie. '''Owen - '''Będzie jedzenie ? '''Emily - '''Tak..., ale nie do końca, jako, że mieszkamy na totalnym odludziu to jedzenie będzie przychodziło co dwa dni, czyli od jutra i wychodzi na to, że będziecie mieli 7 posiłków. '''Owen - '''A jeśli ktoś jest teraz głodny ? '''Emily - '''Zawsze można szukać jedzenia tutaj na sawannie. '''DelRey - '''A mam pytanie....gdzie będziemy jedli ? '''Emily - '''Tutaj, czyli w miejscu gdzie odbywa się CE (ceremonia eliminacji), stół już nam Dżohan montuje i jutro będzie wasz pierwszy posiłek. '''Johan - '''Chwila, to ja to mam montować ? '''Emily - '''Yyyy...tak ? Do roboty. '''Johan - '''Spokojnie. ''I Johan idzie po stół. 'Emily - '''Wracając do tematu, ma ktoś jakieś pytania ? '''Courtney - '''Czy zadania będą...tutaj ? '''Emily - '''No...chyba tak, ale jeszcze nie wiem. '''Jeanette - '''A czy będą kapitanowie drużyn ? '''Emily - '''Właśnie miałam to powiedzieć, a więc tak, kapitanem Miłych Koali zostaje Lindsay. '''Lindsay - '''Juhuu !! '''Emily - '''Kapitan Wściekłych Dingo to Zoey, a kapitanem Normalnych Kangurów zostaje Owen. No dobra to tyle, teraz niech wszyscy zawodnicy prócz Normalnych Kangurów pójdą do swoich domów. Dla nich to tyle. ''Zawodnicy poszli. 'Emily - '''Uwaga ! Witam was na pierwszej Ceremonii Eliminacji. Normalne Kangury, dzisiaj wam się nie udało, prawda ? '''Nica - '''No troszeczkę. '''Emily - '''Głosować, będziecie w Pokoju Zwierzeń, więc zapraszam. ''Poszli. 'Owen - '(pok. zwierz.) Na kogo by tu zagłosować ? W końcu wszyscy pracowali....chyba. 'Gwen - '(pok. zwierz.) Courtney musi dzisiaj odpaść. 'Courtney - '(pok. zwierz.) Nara gotko. 'Emily - '''Dzisiaj na pewno nie odpadną...Owen, Nica i Slash. '''Slash - '''Ju-hu, jednak nie odpadnę pierwszy. '''Owen - '''Juhuu !!!! '''Slash - '''Możesz się przymknąć ?! ''Grozi mu pięścią. 'Owen - '''Yyyyyy, tak. '''Emily - '''Zostały dwie osoby.....Gwen i Courtney....jedna z nich dzisiaj odpadnie, a tą osobą jest... '... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 'Emily - '''Gwen ! Courtney, gratuluję. '''Gwen - '''Dlaczego ja odpadam ? Przecież jestem tam jedyną mądrą osobą. '''Courtney - '''Masz pecha cieniasko. '''Emily - '''Gwen... '''Gwen - '''Mam gdzieś iść, czy co ? '''Emily - '''Idź cały czas prosto, tam trafisz na pewien domek, zostaniesz tam aż do końca sezonu. '''Gwen - '''No....to pa. '''Owen - '''Miłej drogi ! ''I Gwen ruszyła w ciemną, długą i niebepieczną drogę. 'Emily - '''I tak o to skończył się pierwszy odcinek tejże serii, zapraszam na resztę w kolejnym odcinku. Ciao ! W willi Emily ''Na kanapie rozmawiają sobie Emily i Johan. 'Emily - '''Nareszcie koniec tego odcinka. '''Johan - '''Nie był taki zły. '''Emily - '''Chwila ! '''Johan - '''Co ? '''Emily - '''Zapomniałam, miałam im dać jeszcze nagrodę za zwycięstwo. '''Johan - '''To co zrobisz ? '''Emily - '''Mówi się trudno. '''Johan - '''Jak ty możesz ? '''Emily - '''No po prostu. A teraz przynieś mi....naleśnika, tak, naleśnika. '''Johan - '(wzdycha) Och..., z dźemem czy bez ? 'Emily - '''Z tym i z tym. '''Johan - '''Wiedziałem. ''Koniec ! Jaki był odcinek ? Super! Przeczytam kolejny! Może być. Okropne, już więcej tego nie przeczytam. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: w Australijskim Buszu